


Moon

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jedi Training, Loneliness, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Months of looking for answers led her back to Ahch-To. She wasn’t sure why she came back.





	Moon

Rey is alone.

Months of looking for answers led her back to Ahch-To. She wasn’t sure why she came back, maybe for the off-chance that Luke had left behind more Jedi artifacts that could be of use to her.

She did not bring the _Millennium Falcon_ with her this time, but a small, single-person transport she could stay in comfortably during her stay. The weather on Ahch-To during this time of year – winter, she read on her datapad, her first winter – was not a good time to stay in one of the abandoned stone huts. Too cold, too wet. It seemed like the porgs had claimed those for themselves anyway. She opted to sleep in the transport, though the bunk was pretty cramped. She’d rather be in a too-small space for a few days than cold and miserable.

On her second night there, Rey wrapped the thickest, warmest blanket she could find around herself and climbed to the top of the transport. The night saw a rare break in the weather and she could see a full moon peek out from the gray clouds that nearly blended into the night sky and reflected brightly on the sea.

Tomorrow would be her last night there, she decided. So far, she had not found anything remotely useful. She would just make another sweep around the island and the following morning she would go back to the Resistance.

Back to Finn.

Marveling at the consistency of moons, Rey had realized the concept was not a word her life was familiar with anymore. On Jakku, her days had the consistent pattern of _wake up, scavenge, trade, eat (maybe), sleep, repeat._ In the Resistance, she didn’t know how long she would be on a base before being reassigned and then have to recreate a schedule to follow. At least Leia gave her the opportunity to leave on Jedi business if she needed it.

She thought maybe a day or two away from everyone would give her time to breathe and think, but the loneliness was already getting to her. The reaction surprised Rey because she lived alone for so long. What changed?

Rey changed, she realized. She had a family now, friends, a boyfriend.

Sleeping without Finn added to her restlessness and her loneliness. She would have loved for him to be there with her that night and gaze up at the night sky with her, but duty did not allow them both time away.

As the moon drifted through the sky, it brightened the darkness and illuminated the sea with its reflection.

She thought back to when tried to lead darkness into brightness, but unlike the moon, she had failed. Kylo Ren had eclipsed the hope that she could set things on a better course. But at least he had confirmed what Rey had already known: he had fully embraced the darkness and had no desire to move back into the light again.

Now she wished she could live a simpler life again, though not as one as harsh as Jakku. She had no intention of knowing starvation again. When this was over – if she was still alive, and she hated the thought of leaving Finn – she hoped she would never have to fight again. The desire to defend herself when attacked from years of experience and expectation had turned into a desire to gently influence instead. If she had the chance, she would try to continue what Luke had started and try to revive the Jedi. Maybe another generation would have better luck than the last couple.

Perhaps she was more like the moon than she thought. Now, Rey had the power that allowed her to change the tide of history. It would never fully bend to her will, but she could still influence it.

Rey hoped that this time, she could make things right.


End file.
